On the Sandy Ocean
by HisaAngel
Summary: She waited for him. She knew that they would be with each other again. She loved him and he loved her. As she lay on the sandy ocean, memories came back to her. OneShot!


**On The Sandy Ocean**

I lay there on the ocean shore, looking as the waves go back and forth. I let the soft sand touch me, while I played with it as well. Whenever people see me, they called me Lady Subaru or your majesty. But there is this one guy that is a mystery to everyone, even me.

I got to know him. He was a loner and didn't have anybody, except this one girl. He's the only one that could go to her and be with her. He never talks much and doesn't talk to people. Some even say he's dangerous. Sometimes he kills people unexpected when they try to kill him or if they're in the way. I believe he's only doing that to protect himself. Besides, this is only a virtual game world.

We're just made up characters in this game. A game for anyone...anyone can play it. It seems all too real though. Too real. You could even lose yourself in here and go into a coma...like how he went. He couldn't go back to the real world anymore. I think, no. I believe he's trying his best to find a way to get back and to his body again.

When I first met him. He was being attack by the Crimson Knights. I came and put a stop to this. As I walked to the front. He stared at me, as I stare at him with angry eyes, but it was only because of how the Crimson Knights disobey my orders. He had this one big gold looking object in the air. It attacked me, but one of the Crimson Knights came in the way. He got killed, but could always come back cause of his life. He had a smirk on his face. I stared at him anger, but decided just to tell everyone to fall back.

I believe that when we started meeting each other often, I have fallen in love with him. I don't know if he ever loved me back, but in a way...it seemed as if he did. I never ever have forgotten him at all. He's still in my heart. My heart hurts though...so much when you get hurt from a battle.

I remember telling him something when I got hurt from the battle. I can't really remember how I got hurt, but...I found him and fell into his arms. He held onto me as I told him that I was so happy just to see him again, but I believe I fainted in his arms. Parts of my clothes were torn and my wings were broken.

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. He dropped me off here and left. I was sad. I went all the way there and he left me here all alone in my bedroom. I got up to see what had happen so far.

Day's pass and I haven't heard of him from then. I, Subaru, is still controlling the place, but...what I miss the most is him. I believe I will see him one day again and maybe...even in the real world as well. Hopefully I will see him real soon.

_"Subaru!"_

_"As I lay here. I couldn't hear my heartbeat anymore. Have I died in this game? I feel as if my body from the other world...the real world has lost conscious and die. But...I could still feel him with me. Even right now."_

_"Subaru."_

I listen as I heard his voice in the air. A smile cept its way to my face. I could feel him holding me tight as I just lay there on the ocean floor, losing every breath. I was soon...out of breath. Laying there on the sandy beach, with a smile upon my face.

_"I'll never forget you...Tsukasa."_

_"Sabaru...let's go off to the see the world together okay. This could be our last time...to be with each other...and maybe...we could finally be at peace."_

The words echo through the whole entire world...in the soft air that blown over her body. As she lay there, without moving a single part of her body. She remember those words that he said to her before, but now...maybe she could be with him in the wind. The two would be with each other and maybe...in the next life as well.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this. It's dedicated to one of my long time friend. I hope she loved this story that I made for her and you guys too. It's also a Oneshot.**

**"Never ever give up hope, casue you'll see him again and maybe you might even see him as another person. You may never know when, but it'll come when the time is right."**

**"I hope this will cheer you up my dear friend. Never ever think that you'll be alone, cause I'm here for you whenever you need someone to talk too and you family as well, and our dear friends as well."**


End file.
